


ode to garrity

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Clear Eyes Full Hearts Can’t Lose, F/M, I wrote this in five minutes cause I was bored, Poetry, This is trash, Tim loves Lyla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: please don’t leave, lyla.





	ode to garrity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asexualjuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/gifts).

> A poem Friday Night Lights fanfic about Tim and Lyla.  
Characters don’t belong to me.  
Please don’t repost!

please don’t leave

i know we don’t see eye to eye

but you’re the only one who let me see  _clearly_ at all

garrity, i realize that you can do better than me

hell,  _any_ guy  would be better than me

but none would love you as much.

so when i hear clear eyes,

i think of you.

when i hear full hearts,

i think of you.

when i hear can’t lose,

i know it’s not true,

because, lyla?

the only one I’d really miss

is you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comment! Thanks!


End file.
